The Prince of Darkness
by Whistle Mist
Summary: Something very strange happened to Tim when he was caught in the blast. Everything that he knew was gone and he was trapped in a world where Owlman doesn't doesn't and there is a man named Bruce Wayne who is Batman the Dark Knight. That man called Bruce treats him like Tim was an actual human. It must be a dream and Owlman would to punish him soon.
1. Chapter 1

The sobbing could be heard all the way to the cave.

In the cave Owlman was working on the new high tech piece of metal. It only weight about a pound but it was made out of some material that Ultraman had gotten for him years back. It was light enough and strong enough to make it impossible to break out of. With everything he had added into the collar Owlman knew he had gain an even higher level of control.

As he added the finally touches onto the collar before looking it over with pride. It was a high quality collar made with various high grade material, computer chips, Alien tech and it was crafted to fit snuggly around the neck of the person he had designed it for. An inch and a half was its width, one fourth of an inch thick, the collar was black and in the middle where everyone could see was the Wayne Family Crest.

It was perfect.

Smirking Owlman set it down in its box next to two other collars. Cover the boxes with their lids on before heading up the stairs. The sobbing had died down to shuttering breaths of shock and fear. With a smile Owlman walked into the large entrance room where he found his sons all there.

There on the floor laying beaten, broken and stabbed to death was Janet and Jack Drake. Their eyes wide opened in horror. Their death had not been kind at all. They brought it on themselves though when they refused to give up their ownership on his son.

Speaking of whom, Thomas Wayne Jr looked over at where Tim was looking so heart broken and frightened. He would get over it soon. Dick and Jason did with his help and soon Tim wouldn't be crying over those two worthless people.

As he walked a crossed the room Dick and Jason lowered their gaze. They were filled with guilt for killing the Drakes. Not that they had the choice because what Thomas said went. Damian however was standing there with a smirking grin as he stood there looking down at the dead bodies. His only biological son looked up at him before walking up to him with that half smile half smirk on his face.

"Thank you Father," Damian said looked up at the man before turning to smile at Tim who was huddled in the corner with his legs pulled up to his chest shaking looking at them in fear. "I wanted a brother around my age."

"You're welcome, Damian." Thomas put his hand on his shoulder. "It's a good thing too. I wanted another son to make my children an even number."

Damian nodded before turning to walk over to Tim pulling him up with force. "Come on, Drake. It is time for you to be with your new family and now that those idiots are dead there's nothing that can keep us from being together as the Wayne Family."

Tim shook looking at them in horror. Thomas grinned evilly. "Damian, Take Tim to his new room and stay with him until I get there."

Damian was happy to have a new playmate so he he grabbed the new member of their family and forced him to walk up thr stairs. He knew that Drake was in shock but he would be fine. Just like Grayson and Todd where fine.

After Damian got Tim into his room he couldn't stop grinning. When he had met Drake and the older boy had spent time with him Damian had wanted to keep him and of course his Father the powerful Owlman got him what he wanted and brought home his new brother.

Damian was going to have so much fun teaching Drake how to fight, how train, how to speak other language , how to kill.

It was great to have a brother closer to his own age.

Thomas took off the two collars off Dick and Jason. They both rubbed their necks slowly enjoying the rare few minutes that they didn't have them off. Thomas let them have it before he tossed the old ones out before he beckoned them closer.

"I have a gift for each of you." Thomas grinned at them and it almost seemed like a kind Fatherly smile. "I know you'll love them. Close your eyes."

They both did but not without worry. They had lived with Thomas long enough to know how to act and when but it was still dangerous. Thomas had sick sense of family and to him they would always be his baby boys.

So when he said closed their eyes they both put their hands over their eyes smiling and grinning, Dick would bounce on the ball of his heels. Jason would grin widely. They heard him chuckle lightly which meant he was in a good mood. Most likely because he had them kill the Drakes and now had Tim as his own.

"Alright, open them."

"A present!" Dick smiled up at him taking the one closest to him. "Thank you, Daddy!"

"Yes, Thank you Daddy," Jason took his before opening it and hid the flicker of sickness at the sight of the new collar. "Yes! A new one!"

"I got one too!" Dick took his out turning it over in his hands. "It's so beautiful..."

"It is," Jason looked up at Thomas. "Did you make these, Daddy?"

"Of course I did," Thomas large grin was on his face as he pulled them close. "Only the best for my boys."

"Thank you, Daddy,"

"Come on, let's put them on." Thomas pulled back. "You first Dick."

Dick gagged slightly as Thomas grabbed him by the neck firmly forcing him to turn around with his back facing him. Not letting go Thomas took the collar from him before clasping onto his eldest neck before adjusting it.

"There." Thomas nodded his eyes darkening. "Don't even think about taking it off."

Trying to keep himself from trembling Dick forced a smile. "Never, Daddy. I love the collars you make for me."

Thomas stared at him darkly before roughly running his thick callous fingers through Dick's hair almost pulling it as he did so before he let go. "Go to bed."

"Y-yes, sir." Dick gasped before hurrying away to his room.

Thomas turned his gaze on Jason and Jason knew that he wasn't going to get away without a punishment unless he did something soon. So, carefully Jason smiled up at him and held out the collar to Thomas and turning around to present him his back. A dangerous risk.

"Can you put on my collar, Daddy? Please?"

Thomas took the collar putting it on Jason roughly. Jason tried to keep himself calm Once it was on he could feel the danger coming on. Something must have triggered one of Thomas's demons from the past and this was clear when he felt Thomas's hand tighten around the back of his neck.

"Daddy?" Jason gulped before trying to calm himself down. "You won't…"

"I won't what?" Thomas growled tightening his grip.

"You won't let anyone take us away right?" Jason hoped that would be enough to stop one of the insane episodes.

Suddenly he was brought into a tight embrace and he let out a sigh of relief as Thomas spoke deeply. "I won't let anyone ever take you boys from me, no one and anyone one who tries will have to me."

No one would try to save them. They all knew that because Thomas had and would kill anyone who would try to take them away from him. This deranged man who kept them like slaves. Collared and leashed like animals.

"Father."

They looked up to see Damian standing there with a frown on his face.

"Son." Thomas nodded at him. "Is there something you need?"

"I want you to make Drake stop being sad about his dead parents. Make him play with me."

Owlman had a smirk on his face before walking up the stairs. "Tim isn't used to us yet, Damian. Besides you for got that I have yet to officially make him a part of our family."

Damian crossed his arms following his Father. "Can you hurry? I want him to play with me and he won't because he's thinking about his dead parents. I don't see why, though, they were too weak and didn't even put up a good enough fight."

Thomas opened the door to Damian's room scanning it until his icy gray eyes landed on Tim. The boy was still shaking and crying and was pressed up against the door of the closest.

Thomas walked up to the boy grabbing him by the thorat and yeanking him up into the air watching as Tim dangled in the air choking as he clawed at Thomas's hands trying to get free. Thomas chuckled before dropping him letting the boy land hard.

Tim tried to scrambled away but a strong kick to his side sent him rolling towards Damian's bed.

"Father!" Damian screamed in anger. "Don't hurt him! He's mine!"

Thomas's leaned down to grab Tim again this time garbing him by the hair fording him to stand. Letting go the large man took out the collar before he held it up to TIm's face. Tim looked at it through the tears following out of his eyes before looking back up at Thomas.

"You belong to me now." Thomas growled. "If you ever tyr to remove this collar or let someone take it off you be in a world of pain."

Damian walked over to them and held Tim's arms to his sides. "Hurry up."

With that Thomas slide the collar around his neck the clasping sound echoing around the room. Tim dind't know when Thomas's left the room but all he could do was stand this in shock before slowly sinking to the floor.

That was it.

His life was gone and his new life was being the pet of Owlman's son. Why did this happen? Why was he nice to Damian in the first place? Well, he knew why. It was because he didn't know that Damian was the son to the man who ruled the Earth by fear.

The rest of the day passed in a blur as Damian lead him around telling him what the rules where, what was in each room and that they would start training soon. Damian was happy about it.

At the ned of the day Tim was lead back to Damian climbed into bed ready to rest and patted the side next to him.

"You'll get a room soon but for now you'll sleep with me."

Tim walked up to a the window looking out seeing that it was well guard with bars, barbed wire, and no doubt other things to keep them from getting out. The colloar was there for everyone to see.

Reaching out to touch the window he could see his reinfection in the glass as a stromg raged outside, thunder lighting, and soon Damian appeared beside him smiling at him. Tim looked back at him before back at his reflection.

Damian wasn't in a cage, but he was and he screamed as thunder banged out side at Damian's words.

"Pretty bird."

* * *

Years later Thomas's sat on his throne in the middle of his modern day castle in the heart of Gotham. On either side of him sat his two older sons Richard and Jason. Both sat on pillows dressed in their costumes, their collars clasped around their necks as Owlman spoke to Ultraman on the giant hologram screen in front of them.

Owlman absentmindedly would pet their hair as he listened bored of the superhuman complaints about his son Kon-El who had sided with his other Father Lex Luthor in the fight against the Crime Lords or the Crime Society

His son, Damian, who was thirteen now was still sleeping in having gone a three day mission with no sleep, taking his favorite brother with him. When they returned Owlman had wanted to use Tim for another mission but Damian had gotten his way as usual and both where in Damian's room sleeping.

Thomas was aware his spoiled his biological son but didn't care.

Ultraman paused hearing an alarm go off but after ten seconds it stopped. No one felt this shift of the world, but Owlman had enough of the man's talk so he hung up on him before getting back to tormenting the people in his empire.

* * *

The explosion had left Tim's mind reeling. Everything was going in slow motion. People were talking to him frantically. They were asking him questions but Tim couldn't answer them. Should answer them because he wasn't allowed to speak.

It was one of his punishments. Someone came into his blurred line of vision. Tim stared at him hazily. He looked a little like Daddy but Daddy eyes had that darkness behind those stormy eyes. These ones showed concern, worry, fear for someone but who? Tim wondered who it was for and who the man was. After all it was rare that Daddy would let them go anywhere after what happened to Jason a few years back and since than Daddy made sure they couldn't leave unless he allowed them.

Of course Damian was the exception. Tim suspected it was because Domain was a natural born killer who enjoyed the hunt just as much as his father. What was Daddy's real name again? It started with a T but Daddy's harsh beatings for even recalling his name.

Jason had once said it was because it made the man who kept seem slightly less evil. That the man would force them to call him Daddy in a sick sense because children should feel safe around the protector that help bringing them into the world, that a Daddy was supposed to make you feel safe, to feel loved, but all they did was live in fear of the one they called Daddy.

Tim knew this because there wasn't a day that went by without the three of them fearing the worse from both Daddy and their brother Damian. The youngest like to rule over them. He wanted their attention and they had to do as he told them to. They games where like sitting on a time bomb, the kind words from Daddy had hidden threats, the gifts just furthering their heavy chains.

The cages had been knew when Jason had gotten away. Ran as fast as he could and ended up in a church, became a priest, found God, and some even called Jason Father Todd. Jason said it was the best time of his life in those three years of being free.

Than Daddy found him and he was furious.

Poor Jason.

Daddy beat him so bad that he couldn't move for months.

Tears feel out of his eyes. Maybe this explosion would kill him. Kill him and take him away from Daddy once and for all. Wait, that man was still there. Maybe he was dead because he had never seen this man before.

Blinking Tim reached up touching the man's face weakly before a word came through. "Hurts…"

"I know, Tim," The man voice was deep and soothing making Tim just want to lay down and sleep to the sound of that voice. "The ambulance is on its way, just hold on."

Jason liked to tell them stories at night when Thomas was passed out drunk. Even Damian would listen to them. Dick used to tell them the stories but one days when Thomas had gotten mad he had hurt Dick so much that it hurt his brother to talk anymore.

"No!"

Tim's eyes snapped open at the yell.

"Stray awake Tim!"

Yes, he could do that. Oh, look the man was holding him. He wasn't hurting him either or touching him in bad places. Who was he? Was he a priest like Jason? Jason said they were nice. The man smelled nice too. Nothing like the smell of blood and sweat Daddy smelt like.

"Tt, the fool's alright."

Tim smiled a little bit looking at the youngest owl. "Damian…"

"What, Drake?" Damian sneered.

That's odd. Damian never called him by his last name.

Damian was always nice to him even if Damian thought of him more of a pet than a brother. Still Damian had never hurt him. Tim reached out trying to grab onto him and his feelings hurt when Damian slapped his hand away.

"Wait." The man said and shifting Tim in his lap making Tim wondering what he was going to do when his chin was lifted up. "What's this?"

"What is it Bruce?"

Bruce? Who's Bruce?

"Tim has a collar on his neck."

"So what, the replacement's into S&M now?"

Jason! Why did Jason have white bangs?

"It has the Wayne Family Crest on it." The man Bruce stand titling Tim's head a little more.

"So, what, Timmy has a choker on his neck about our Family?"

Richard was there too. Hi, Richard.

"This is strange..." Bruce said. "The crest has a small owl in the middle of it."

Yes, that's because he belonged to Thomas Wayne Jr, Tim was a computer genius known as the Third Talon, and belonged to Damian. Oh, right Damian.

Tim reached out again weakly trying to grab onto Damian. This time he manged to grasp the boy's shirt and tugged on it trying to gain his attention. Damian would know what was going on and if Tim had been caught in a blast.

"Let go!" Damian yanked his shirt away.

"Damian, be nice!" Bruce glared at him before he stood up carefully shifting Tim in his arms. "Let's get Tim to a hospital, he might have a concussion.

Tim liked that this man didn't throw him to the ground.

An hour later Tim was in a Hospital bed watching his family. Something was wrong here. Now that he was thinking a little be more clearly he noticed that Richard wasn't quite and sitting down somewhere not making sound. Instead he was laughing, joking with the man name Bruce and his brothers. Jason was being rude, mean, and angry all the time, cussing, and his would yell at them. All Damian did scowl, say hurtful things, and would look at Tim with hateful looks, glared, scoffed at him.

As Tim watched him it slowly sank it that this wasn't his family. This wasn't his world. Eyes widening Tim's breathing became labored at he started to panic tears flowing out of his blue eyes.

Daddy was going to be mad. He might think that Tim ran away but he didn't! No, Tim wouldn't do that because he knew what would happen if he did! Did Daddy and Damian notice he was gone yet? If not how could he get home before they notice that he was gone?

"Tim!" Bruce yelled worried as his third son started to shake horribly, tearing flowing and he started to scream in horror. "Tim, clam down, your okay!"

Nothing could stop Tim from screaming trying to get out of the bed, yanking on the Iv taring it off making blood squirt out onto himself and the bed. That man called Bruce held him down with Jason's help. Dick ran to get the doctors and Damian grabbed a towel pressing it to his bleeding arm.

There was running before Tim felt a prick before darkness took over as he slipped into a world full of nightmares.

* * *

Owlman had a hot knife in his hand and Jason laying face down on a table shaking as the hot knife was readying to recarve the scars into his back when it happened.

Damian slammed the doors open his face twisted in such hateful anger that Richard recoiled, Jason screamed off the table, and Owlman looked up in shock for the first time in years.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Damian screamed his voice lacred with posion. "WHERE IS TIM?!"

"What?" Owlman frowned.

Damian marched right up to him. "TIm's missing!"

Thomas ran up to his computer typing in a code that would show where his misisng Talon was. The collar had a tracking device in it and when he found the little bitch he was going to regret ever thinking about runnjing away.

The computer beeped showing that Tim was no where to be found. Impossible! There was no way to escape him! Thomas's typed in a few more things but the computer yeiled nothing.

"Impossible." Thomas thougth for a moment before comoing up to a conlisous. "He msut be in another world. The alarm that went off a few hours of aog must have been because of the shift."

Richard and Jason watched as Damian paced around like a caged animal snarling at at Daddy as he gritted his teeth so hard they thought they would crack.

"I'll look into it, son." Thomas smiled at him placing a hand on Damian shoulder. "I promise you I will find him."

With a hateful snarling Damian grabbed his Father's shirt pulling him down. "I WANT HIM NOW!"

"I know you do, but you have to wait."

"I want Tim and I want him now, Father!" Damian shook the man's shirt again. "You promised, Father! You promised he would always be mine! GET HIM NOW, GET HIM NOW...!"

Thomas gently pulled Damian's hands off. "And I shall get him back for you. For now you stay here and watch your brothers."

"No!" Damian turned away to smash and break things before looking back at his Father still furious. "Take me with you to the tower and give me back Tim!"

"It would be better if you stayed here."

"If you don't let me go, I'll hate you forever Father! I'll never forgive you! I'll never tlak to you again!"

"Damian!" THomas said in shock rushing up to him pulling his son to his chest. "You don't mean that. Go grab some weapons and you can come with me."

Damian shoved him away before stomping off.

How it hurt Thomas to see his son so upset. He hated when Damian was upset or sad or anything that didn't make Damian happy. With a sigh he snapped his fingers and his sons came running up to him. Grabbing them by their arms he lead them to one for the rooms he kept them in when he had to go somewhere. Opening it was designed to look like a forest. Fake of course and inside of it hung on a large chain was a beautiful golden cage with gems and jewels.

Opening the cage that hung a foot off the ground he shoved them in. "Now, boys behave and when I get home I'll let you go outside for a little while."

Both the two younger owl's eyes lite up with hope and excitement. Thomas smirked before walking away to the door. Before he closed it he looked back at him as they waved at him. The two hadn't be out in such a long time, they would probably just sit there waiting with a small light of hope.

When the door closed the lights dimmed until they could barely see. Richard curled up on the pillowed floor day dreaming. Jason leaned against the wall before glanced sideways to a mirror that was there.

He hated how awful they looked. So beaten, so wore out and he longed for the days when he was a priest. That freedom, finding God, being happy. However that was not who was in the mirror. In that mirror was Jason Todd the second son of Owlman who had been with his Dad and his Mom going to the park hen he was ten when the monster had noticed him and killed his whole family before taking Jason from his home.

Thomas had a sick claim that he loved them as his children but he only one who was hurt or beaten was Damian. Damian got a way with everything. Richard and himself where Thomas's favorite playthings.

There where rare breaks in time when Thomas would treat them kindly and love and for a few days they would live like an actually family with a loving Father but whatever happened to Thomas when he was young would always ruin it and both he and Richard would find themselves in pain.

Jason jumped when Richard came to sit next to him looking into the mirror before he pointed like a small child would at their reflections. They both looked at themselves for a few minutes before Richard started to sob softly.

Jason pulled him into a hug trying to hold his tears back. After a while they where to tired to cry anymore so they laid down looking up at the fake stars.

"Do you think Daddy will take us to the beach, Jason?"

"Maybe." Jason smiled. "We can play in the water."

"I miss him." Richard said sadly closing his eyes. "I love, Daddy."

Jason sighed before closing his eyes with stomach churning with disgust at Richard's words. After everything Thomas's did and will do to them, no matter how much pain, heartache, hurtful words, and that horrid things he did to them, they loved him.

"I love Daddy too." Jason whispered as his hand touched the collar. "Let's pray and go to sleep."

They loved Daddy. They really did because on those rare days when he was kind to them made up for all the hurt. Not because they forgave Thomas or that they would ever belive his lies of promises never to lay a hand on them again.

It was because Thomas made them love him. He forced them too because their collars had small alien technology and if Thomas said that they loved him than they would and there was no way out.

Jason looked at the mirror once more. "Pretty birds."

* * *

Owlman flew the Owl-plane to the tower before smiling at his son. "Don't worry, Damian as soon as we get Tim back you'll fell better."

"You better find him for me, Father!" Damian screamed stomping his foot. "I woke up and Tim was gone! He was going to read me that book I like and than we were going to play, but he was gone!"

"I know your upset, son, but don't you worry, Daddy will make it all better."

"Humph!" Damian glared at him. "I'm not your pet, Father. I'll never call you Daddy like Richard and Jason do."

"But it's such a nice word for me." Thomas smiled at him. "A man should be proud that his children love him that much. Why, being called Daddy shows just how innocent and pure a child is."

"Yeah right," Damian crossed his arms. "So, Richard and Jason are innocent when you hold them down or whore them out?!"

"Now, son, that's a terrible thing to say. It's easy politics," Thomas chuckled. "Besides they love it."

"Yes, and that's why they cry." Damian shook his head. "You claim you love them but you hurt them all the time."

"That's not true. I take good care of them." Thomas smiled. "Why just the other day Richard drew me a picture of our family. Isn't that cute, son?"

Damian rolled his eyes remembering that. His Father had set white paper on the table along with one painting brush, black paint, and had Richard sit on his lap petting his hair like a dog while he used his other hand to hold a knife to his brother's cheek whispering how he was going to cut him if he didn't paint a nice picture of their happy family.

Damian said nothing for a minute before he started to feel upset. "I want him back now!"

"Almost there, son." Thomas smiled at his son once more. "How are you enjoying the ride, Damian?"

"Get me Tim _now._"

Thomas could only smile. "I'll get you anything you want, Dmaian. Anything."

And Thomas would.

Because Damian looked so much like his baby brother Bruce who died a long time ago.

* * *

**Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Almsot forgot. I don't own Batman. **

* * *

**[Owl-Tim]**

Tim woke up slowly feeling like the world was moving.

The hospital that he was in was now dark, salient, and cold. The only thing that he could hear was the small beeps of the machines that where hooked up to him. Looking around slowly he found himself alone.

With some effort Tim forced himself up after getting his arms under himself. Huffing, Tim shifted himself so he was sitting sideways on his hip. Shaking his head slightly he gave a push so he was sitting all the way up.

Carefully removing the needle, the breathing mask and a few other tubs Tim looked around listening for anyone. After a minute of freeing himself Tim scooted over to the side of the bed looking down.

Setting his feet down Tim shivered. Cold floors. Tapping his feet on the tile a few Tim hopped off the bed. Stumbling a bit, Tim grabbed onto the side of the bed. Licking his lips he straightened before letting out a breath. He needed to relax, to calm down.

Reaching up with his right hand Tim felt his collar. It brought comfort that it was still there. A sick sense that it being there meant he still belonged to Owlman and that no harm would come to him if he made it home soon.

Forcing his feet to move Tim carefully made it out the door of the room.

* * *

**[Bat-Tim]**

Everything hurt.

It felt like every single cell of his body was on fire. What had happened? He remembered being with his family. They where going o watch the fireworks. They had found a good place to sit down at.

What happened?

Frowning the small figure on the ground let out a pained moan as he moved a bit trying to make sense of things. Everything was upside down. He couldn't make sense of what was up and what was down, sense of direction was competently off.

What happened?

They had sat down. It was the 4th of July. They had a large packed lunch that Alfred had made for them. Even Tim's favorite cake that he hadn't had in such a long time. Well, Alfred had packed all their favorite foods, but that cake was something special for just for him.

They had set up... sat down. Bruce had said something about them getting some ice cream before the show started. They had gone to some. Jason had changed his mind about twenty times before Bruce just got him a large bowl with every kind they had. After that Jason had been happy. Dick had gotten a large sugar cone with strawberry, chocolate and villain. Damian had gotten a regular cone with vanilla . It seemed the youngest member had enjoyed that original sweet flavor. Bruce had gotten rocky road.

What flavor had he gotten?

Cookies and Cream.

What happened?

They had sat down to to enjoy their treat. The sun had set, the show would start in an hour's time. They had started to talk, joke, tell old stories. Tim had been sitting by Bruce when the show had started. They all laid down on their backs to watch it, Tim had chosen to be in-between Bruce and Jason. Best to be far from Damian even if the boy hadn't tried to kill him since returning from his 'fake' death.

They had watched for about five minutes when there had been a beeping sound. Tim had sat up looking at his bag that lay at the far corner of their large blanket. crawling over he had opened it to see what it was. Inside was a device that he had picked up years ago. Time traveling it was supposed to be but it was broken.

There was something was in the screen. Looking at it Tim frowned and was met with his reflection but his reflection looked surprised and it bilked when he didn't. Eyes wide Tim had no time to do anything else because it lit up and than there was a loud bang.

After that there was darkness. Slowly he had woken up. Woken up with a burning throat, his eyes hurt so bad he didn't' dare open them. As he lay there wondering if his family was alright he felt strong arms come under his body lifting him up carefully before they where moving.

What happened?

"It's alright," A strong voice said.

Tim relaxed.

It was going to be alright.

* * *

Bruce was coming down the sitars of the manor with a red suitcase. He had packed a few of Tim's things since they wouldn't release his son fro a few more days and surely Tim would want his things.

Bruce had packed a few of his things as well in the case since he planned on staying until they let Tim come home and he wasn't going to leave Tim there in the hospital by himself.

His other three sons would take care of Gotham for the time being. They had left an hour ago to protect the city. They would keep her safe for the few days until Tim could come home. Of rouse he they wouldn't release him than Bruce would just had to throw some money here and there and bring him home earlier.

As he reached the door Bruce stopped as the phone rang. Looking over at it he thought about just letting it ring he thought better of it. Picking up the phone he answered it.

Dick just rounded the corner coming out of the cave when he heard Bruce.

"What do you mean he's missing?!"

* * *

Robin jumped over a building before he paused. Taking his grappling gun he fired it before going back. Once on a small building he looked down frowning. What he had seen had been right.

Drake was siting there on the ground tapping one of the man with his finger.

Hopefully all those bodies where alive.

* * *

Tim's eyes slowly opened to the coolness of an underground cave. It wasn't the Batcave, that he was sure of because he had known each inch of the cave so where was he. Looking up Tim eyes landed on...

"Kon?"

Kon blinked in surprise. His hair was wild and all over the place. He looked younger too just like when Tim had first met him. Even had an earning back in his ear. Did he go back to the leather jacket and goggles too? Still better than just a T-shirt.

"You never called me by name before, Tim." Kon said frowning and than reached down to place his hand around his neck, but didn't squeeze. "How did you get the collar off?"

"What?"

"How did you get the collar off?" Kon repeated.

"Collar? What are you talking about-" Tim froze tensing up completely as another face came into his line of sight. "Luthor!"

Kon looked up at his dad and frowned. "This isn't an Owl is it, Pops?"

* * *

**And Bat-Tim has arrived! **

**To Miranda: It's a chapter story. I can't get owls out of my mind.**

**To Renx27: Yep, this is it, and I hope you enjoy it because I really had fun with the first chapter and made it twice as long as I normally do. I never write that much in on chapter, never. **

**To 5-STAR: My thanks Star**

**To L. VanDattae: Oh, yeah he's not going to have a good reaction when they do try to take it off. Bruce is going to want to find out what's going on with the owl on the Wayne crest. I did change it because I did take your advice and realize that it wouldn't be the same if Damian had down it because Damian wants brothers/friends and of course being the son of evil isn't really going to help him with that but he doesn't know how to act with friends because he gives orders and the orders are kept. I did a back track on that explosion when Owl-Tim tries to remember what happened in the next chapter. Yes, Thomas makes them love him because... well, I'll get more on that soon. Owl & Bat bro comfort is always a plus. Yes, Brat-Damian is there but there's more to him than meets the eye as where going to see coming up soon, because Owl-Tim's reaction to Bat-Damian is also coming up and we see some of Owl-Tim and Owl-Damian and what Owl-Tim did that... gasp I can't tell you that part yet. I cannot answer those questions without reveling the middle man. **

**To Willakarra: YES IT IS, :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you L for Betaing! 8D **

* * *

Tim sighed as the last body fell. Sliding down to the ground, he sat back feeling tired. He had made it to the heart of Gotham but the Castle wasn't there. In fact, he couldn't see it anywhere and there were no symbols of their Family's Crest.

Looking over at one of the men he had knocked out, Tim started to poke the body. How strange that people would attack him. If they had known just who Tim was they wouldn't have even tried to attack him but instead would start to try and flatter him with comments and gestures so they would get to keep their lives.

How funny that they all thought it was up to Tim when he was walking around the Kingdom with Damian. It wasn't Tim's call. It was always Daddy's or Damian's, and most of the time it was a stupid reason they lost their lives.

Damian and Daddy...What where they doing? What were they thinking? Saying? Looking? Would they find him?

A scoff of boots sounded behind him, so Tim looked over his shoulder.

* * *

Bruce made it to the hospital and spoke with the doctors angrily and then the security that he had placed around the hospital. As he did so, he received a radio transmission from Damian.

* * *

**[Owl-Damian & Owl-Tim's pasts, Damian: ten. Tim: fourteen]**

"I can't stand him!" Damian yelled, storming into the room.

Jumping up from the chair he'd been asleep in, Tim ran to close the doors. "What's wrong?"

"He won't agree to let me go to Eastern Gotham. He acts like I cannot handle it!" Damian growled as he went to the window, looking out of it. "I am the best warrior here! A Prince! I am the Prince of Darkness!"

"Shh!" Tim suddenly looked around, fear in his eyes. "Damian, please, you know that talking about The Prince of Darkness is forbidden... I've told you so many times."

Damian crossed his arms in a scowl. "I don't know why that is. However, I do know it's connected to Father. Do you ever wonder why he reacts so rashly to the slightest mention of the Prince?"

"No," Tim shook his head. "However, I do know that if I continue to tell you about him, then I'll surely be killed."

"Not without my say." Damian looked smug. "I can get my way no matter what, and Father won't ever kill you."

"No one is invincible."

"Only I am." Damian grinned and flipped onto his desk. "I am The Prince of Darkness and one day this will be my Kingdom and I alone shall rule Gotham! All shall fear me!"

Smiling, Tim took a seat. "The Price doesn't instill fear, brother. He instills hope."

Frowning, Damian got down. "Tell me about him. About the Prince. Sing me the stories and tell me more."

"Which one would you like? The one from last night?"

"No." Damian frowned but walked over to the bed, sitting down. "Tell me about The Prince of Darkness and what happened to him and his brother. Sing it for me, please."

_"Once did a Prince who shined like the sun_  
_look out on his Kingdom with pride._  
_He smiled and say surely there is nobody so Valiant and so well beloved as I._  
_So great was his reign and brilliant his glory that long was the shadow he cast,_  
_Which fell dark upon the older brother he loved and grew only darker as days and nights passed._  
_Soon did that Prince take notice that others would not give his brother his dues_  
_And neither had he addressed him as he deserved, but stood by and watched as his jealousy grew._

_Sleep, Prince of Darkness. Good night, brother mine. Rest now in moonlight's embrace._  
_Bare up my lullaby, winds of the Earth, through cloud and through sky and through space._  
_Carry the peace and the coolness of night, and may my sorrow in kind_  
_Find the Prince of Darkness; when will you realize you're blind?"_

Tim got up from where he had been sitting to walk over to the bed and cover Damian as he had fallen asleep.

"_Sleep, Prince of Darkness…_" Tim sang in a whisper as he placed a hand on Damian's shoulder. _"Good night, brother mine; one day again the Moonlight will shine. And when upon the day the Kingdom you'll sue... and the nightmares end of the Man who rules."_

Tim looked at the window and the picture of Thomas Wayne Jr hung high in the sky, reminding all that they belonged to that monster. That sick man who stole daily the lives of anyone and everyone. Tim closed his eyes, pushing back the horrible memories that wanted to surface before looking back at Damian.

Tim walked over to the bed again, looking at the small boy with a smile. "Hello, Prince of Darkness."

* * *

**[Present: Bat-Family Gotham.]**

Robin landed, but before he could talk he was interrupted.

"Hello, Prince of Darkness," Drake said, looking at him with a smile. "How are you this night?"

"Tt." Robin walked up to the pile. "Are they alive?"

"Most of them," Tim said, looking back at them. "I couldn't kill them all. I'm too tired, brother."

"Don't call me that! Too tired?" Robin growled, walking up to him and leering down. "Do you think you can just kill them and get away with it?"

"Doesn't matter, you'd just kill them anyway." Tim smiled at him and something in the back of his mind made him forget that this wasn't his Damian. "Would you like a story?"

Robin stared at him for a moment before radioing into his father before looking back at Drake, who was squeezing a man's neck...?!

"Stop that!" Robin shouted, before storming over and dragging Drake off the pile. "What has gotten into you?!"

Drake looked confused and pointed at the man. "He's still alive."

"They're all supposed to be alive!"

Drake looked confused again, but then he stood up before trying to walk away. Grumbling, Damian went to block his path. Instead of fighting or yelling, Drake turned away and tried to go another way. It went on like this for five more times before the younger one lost his temper.

Jumping in front of him, Damian glared at him. "Stand down!"

In a split second Drake dropped to sit on his legs and cross his arms, looking up at him as if waiting for another order. Stunned, Robin just stood there for a minute when a dark shadow landed next to them.

Drake's eyes widened so much that they might have fallen out. The Duo watched as Tim stared at Batman as if he had never seen him before. Carefully Batman moved towards his third child, who scrambled backwards towards the pile of bodies. Batman noticed and looked back at Robin, who tt-ed and stepped forward.

Tim found a nice little corner that he wedged himself into, fitting almost too perfectly against the wall. He was hidden in the shadows but they could hear the soft huff of air he had to take since he was so snug between the walls. How had he even manged to force himself in there?

"Batman," Robin said with a sneer and nodded his head to the bodies. "May I ask why you haven't beaten Drake for_that_?"

With a deep growl in the back of his throat, Batman moved closer to the boy. "This isn't who you think it is, Robin."

Frowning, Robin watched as Father reached into the shadows. A shriek caught them both off guard though Batman didn't show it. Tim had cried out as Batman's hand had touched his shoulder before trying to retreat further between the walls.

Batman stared into the shadows, barely able to see one blue eye looking at him with fear. This wasn't his son. This was someone else's son. Another Bruce Wayne's son, if he was correct in theorizing that his own Tim had somehow switched places when the explosion happened.

"Come out," Batman said in a slightly lighter tone. "I won't harm you."

A whimper came from the shadows.

Growling, Robin crossed his arms. "Get out of there!"

Suddenly Tim wiggled his way out quickly and with a struggle, eyes cast down, hands holding lightly over his ears as if he didn't know weather to cover them or continue to listen for something, but it was clear to Batman that this Tim hadn't come out on his own...

This Tim had just obeyed an order... from Damian.

In a swift moment Batman hit a pressure point on Tim, and the teen's eyes went wide before rolling back into his head. Scooping him up, Batman tossed back one of his own orders for Robin to meet him back at the cave.

* * *

**[Owl-World: Bat-Tim]**

"No, son, that is not an owl," Lex Luthor said simply. "However, he is a counterpart."

"A counterpart isn't what we needed, Pop." Kon sighed, not letting go of the other teen, but he could feel the hands tugging at his arm trying to test them. "Kid, I'm going to warn you once. Try to get past me and I'll snap your neck, okay?"

"Wow, you said that nonchalantly," Tim replied, eyes bored, but inside his mind was racing. "Can I get up or are you going to strap me to the table?"

Of course Tim would have expected a reaction out of Kon or any version of him, so when Kon simply stared at him, mind unreadable, it unnerved him a bit. Then suddenly someone came in and shooed Kon away, making the Super let go.

Rubbing his neck, Tim swallowed and frowned, feeling his throat tighten. He had taken a real beating during that explosion. Someone helped Tim sit up and he heard whoever it was telling the others to leave and that thanks to them he had to patch up a teen they dragged into the war.

"There, there, we'll have you fixed up soon," the voice said. "I'll get you some water and check you over for any serious injuries."

"Thanks," Tim manged as he tried to see who was helping him, turning to the right only to find that the person had gone to his left. "May I have some water?"

"Of course." The voice had a light accent... "I'll get you some milk with honey to soothe that throat."

"Thank you..." Tim looked to the left and damn it, the person went to the right.

Feeling dizzy, Tim hid his face in his hands, leaning over to fold into himself. Most people would find the position uncomfortable, but if you had the training you would find that it was comfortable to rest your head against your knees as they dangled off a ledge.

"You poor thing." That voice...! "Sit up, I have your milk."

Tim sat up too quickly, nearly falling backwards, but was caught by the man helping him. He was shifted until he sat sideways, his right side leaning against the person who was helping him sit up more, before holding the cup to his lips.

Suddenly aware of his thirst, Tim tried to down it.

"Easy, easy, I have some water for you too." The voice held a smile in it as Tim drained the milk and honey that soothed his throat. "Here's some water."

Gulping it down Tim told himself to calm down, to breathe, to relax and think straight as it started to sink in that he was in another reality. After the second cup of water, Tim turned away, taking in deep breaths, aware of the arm around him that seemed to want to protect him.

"Feeling better."

That voice sounded so much saner in this world, so Tim nodded and smiled up softly. "Thank you, Edward."

Edward Nigima blinked in surprise. "You know my name?"

Tim eyed him for a second before asking a familiar line. "Riddle me this."

"What?"

"You don't know that line?"

"No." Edward frowned. "Perhaps you hit your head harder than you thought. Here's an ice pack. Lay down for a little while longer. I have others that I need to tend to, so just stay here and relax."

"You're not going to lock me in?" Tim asked.

"No, if you try going anywhere then Kon-El will just knock you out."

"I see. Edward?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you some questions?"

* * *

**[Owl World]**

Damian was losing his control. Something he hated losing more than anything, but right now he had none. Normally when he got like this his brother was there to calm him down, but Tim was missing and nowhere to be found.

Pacing back and forth, Damian watched as his Father and Ultraman worked on a few things, but before anything else could happen he saw something that caught his eyes: an area had been destroyed, but it had a blurred image of someone fleeing with a body.

Going over, Damian quickly cleared up the image and there was that bastard Kon-El flying away with Tim. Gritting his teeth Damian hid the video. Well, if that was how it was going to be, then he would go get Tim himself.

Turning, Damian made his way back to the Castle before marching right up to the golden cage where his older brothers were held. Slamming the door open and causing them to jump, he tried to keep calm.

"Get ready," Damian hissed. "We go to battle to retrieve the Third Talon, and if you must, kill anyone who stands in your way."

Damian turned away and didn't have to look back to know that they would follow.


End file.
